Minecraftia: The Void One cometh.......
Darkness seeps out out of a crack in the world..... Bedrock begins to dissolve away.... Obsidian burns, water boils.... The Void One does cometh.... As for these Players, these "Minecrafters", Void will consume...... Chapter 1: Trouble is brewing.... Grimboards, Northern Skyland. Outpost 7 of the Sky Army, on the Bajan-Skyland border. ' Captain Ghest456 was watching some recruits training. Their overseer, Herolord999, was pushing them past their limits. He was known for his brutal methods, and some rumoured he had killed a recruit who had spoken against him. While never proven, Lord Sky had still had him banished to Grimboards. His talents were already being questioned. Today, he was teaching them how to fight off an Enderman. A recruit fell over. He had sprained his ankle. Herolord999 ran up to him, picked him up, and threw on the ground. He started yelling at him. Ghest gripped his sword. Herolord999 had a bad temper, and his outbursts were legendary. This could get ugly soon. Suddenly, another recruit rushed to his comrades defence. He placed himself between Herolord, pushing him out of the way, and the unlucky trainee. Herolord999 stepped back in surprise, then let out a mighty roar of anger. Ghest ran towards him. Herolord had lost it. Other soldiers were running to help too, but Herolord had already taken his sword out of his scabbard. He watched in horror as he brought the hilt at the recruit's head. The recruit, however, nimbly dodged out of the way. Herolord999 tried again, and again. The recruit continued to dodge, then kicked out his leg, tripping up Herolord. He fell to the ground, and tried to get up, but was stopped by the recruit, who quickly put his knee on Herolord's neck, pinning him to the ground. It was then Ghest finally reached them. He drew his sword from his scabbard. The recruit who had pinned Herolord looked up at him. His skin was black with a red cross on his chest. Another was on top of his head. His eyes had a noble sense of duty about them. Ghest motioned for him to get up. The recruit did so, but kept his eyes trained on Herolord. Herolord started getting up, gasping for breath. Ghest looked at the recruit. "What's your name and identification number?" he asked. "Spiderkiller,"the recruit replied. "Spiderkiller345." Spike45 was mining with his companions. They were searching for obsidian deep underground. So far, they hadn't found any. All they had found were creepers, zombies, and skeletons. They had taken injuries, some severe, but no one had died. Yet. He glanced at his friends. They were being paid a hundred diamonds each for the obsidian, so none of them were willing to give up. He mined some more stone, then felt his pickaxe hit something that would not break. He sighed. They had hit bedrock. "Guys," Spike yelled. "We just hit bedrock." He heard his friends groan. Some cursed. Spike turned to leave. Then he heard it. Something behind him. He froze,and slowly turned around. It was the sound of someone mining. He stood there confused for a moment. Nothing was behind him except for the bedrock..... The bedrock disappeared before him. He screamed in horror. His friends came running towards him. There, floating in front of him, was the essence of bedrock. An unbreakable block had been broken. In it's place was nothing but Void. The Void was lifeless. Nothing lived there at all. Nothing could survive there.... Something began moving in there. It flickered briefly. A strange kind of cloud began to pull itself out of the Void. The small group stood transfixed in horror as it started to take shape. Dark blocks took shape before them, moving about with a life of their own. Their movements were like laze. They finally settled, floating in the air before them, like an End crystal. A voice spoke, seemingly everywhere and at the same time, nowhere. ''Toys......Such lovely toys...... Spike and his friends screamed. The Void One feasted on the corpses of the minecrafters who had been unfortunate enough to have become his first real hunt in centuries. He gazed out at the tunnel before him. He would need servants if his plans were to succeed. His mind spread out swiftly, searching for his cult. They still lived. Loyal to him, and him alone. His commands went out to them instructing them what was needed. Now vengeance would soon be his. Wither, wither away, oh Minecraftia. Your days have come to conclusion. My regime cometh to your death bed, and my power searches for substance. '' He needed his true body back if he was to gain control of this world. A thought formed in his mind. Several beings came before him, wearing obsidian armour. He thought again, and they nodded. They started marching out of the cave. His army was resurrected, and his revenge nearing..... ''The Void One will CONSUME!!!!!!!! Chapter 2: Moves and counter-moves. '''Budder, Eastern Golem Coast, Capital of Skyland Sky Adams was seated in the Grand Hall of Budder, and gazed at the map before him. It was of the Nether, a dimension recently discovered by alchemists. It was apparently a hellish realm, full of vile creatures that were said to be worse then anything in the Overworld. Currently, Skyland was mounting five expeditions in the Nether, collecting resources and mapping new areas of the Nether. His gaze rested on one expedition. It's last known location was in a Nether Fortress. A Bajan expedition was nearby. From what he knew, both groups were heavily armoured, and ready for combat. Nether Fortresses served as natural houses in the Nether, and were highly sought after by all the nations on Minecraftia. Sky sighed. He had been a general during the Great Minecraftian War, fighting alongside Mitch Bajan. The two had been friends in the war. Now, the threat of war hung like a dark fog over both Kingdoms. Neither he nor Bajan was willing to make the first move, but their allies were another matter. Already, he was receiving reports of Baccas setting up shop in the Nether. He wasn't on good terms with Jerome, ruler of the Bacca Tribes, and would have crushed him long ago, but Mitch was very good friends with Jerome. That was the only thing stopping him from setting out at the head of the Sky Army, and breaking the Baccas hold over the Great Ice Forests of the north. Ant Venom, however, had begun to warm up to the Baccas as well, and that was very worrying. Mudkipz the Husky had already agreed that the Mudkip Isle would aid him in the event of war, and Seto the Sorcerer was in talks to bring the Wizard Republic to his side as well. All he needed to do was get the Cavemen Tribes of the Ravines to join his alliance, and he would be ready in the event of war. A messenger ran into the Grand Hall. He was out of breath. A scroll was held in his hand. He held it out to Sky. "Lord Sky," he gasped. "A message from the Nether." Sky took the scroll, and unravelled it. This could be must be very important. The Nether, Nether Fortress "Omega", 12 hours earlier An explosion sounded as a block of TNT went off. Dragonmaster465 waved a hand in front of his face, coughing. He looked inside the hole that he had made. It was large, the remains of what had once been an ancient wall scattered everywhere. The interior of the fortress was empty, with red stone blocks forming the walls. Dragonmaster wiped his forehead. The Nether's heat was extreme, and it took all his will power not to collapse onto the ground. He took out his diamond sword, and advanced slowly into the fortress, dubbed Omega. The rest of the expedition was behind him, waiting for his report on whether it was safe or not. He glanced at them. There were about a dozen of them. There were all armed with diamond swords and armour. You never knew what you would encounter in this damned place. Dragonmaster continued to walk down into the fortress, alert for anything. "Halt!" ''A voice called out from somewhere in front of him. He froze. A minecrafter stepped into view. He had a diamond sword as well, and was clad in diamond armour. A cape was draped around his shoulders. The crest of Bajan was woven into it. ''Damn, ''Dragonmaster thought. The Bajaner spoke again. "You are trespassing upon the territory of the Kingdom of Bajan. Leave now, or face the consequences of your actions!" Dragonmaster stood still for a moment, then gave out a yell. The rest of the expedition immediately rushed to his side. The Bajaner remained put. He glanced to his left, then turned back to his foes. Another minecrafter stepped next to him. But he was nothing like his comrade. Thick, brown hair poked out of the armour he wore, which was, of course, diamond. He grunted at them. His eyes were yellow, and reminded Dragonmaster of an animal. Then he realized what was before him. A Bacca. And where there was one Bacca, there were bound to be at least a dozen more. Already, Dragonmaster could hear the cries of other Baccas. His eyes searched around for any sign that they were coming. He couldn't see any, but he knew they were coming. He turned back to the Bacca and Bajaner before him. "What makes you think that your maggot of a king is worthy to rule this place?!?" he yelled at them. The Bajaner glared at him. His eyes spoke of rage. Before he could answer, however, the Bacca roared out it's own reply."Mitch Bajan had more right then that squid, Sky Adams!" Dragonmaster felt his body become tense with rage. The rest of the expedition became violent, screaming hatred at the Bacca. Now was not the time for words. He raised his sword, and pointed it at his enemies. Words poured out of his mouth; "You dare call our Lord a squid? A SQUID?!?" He gave out a sharp battle cry, and charged at them. His fellows followed him, letting loose a battle cry of their own. Baccas came into view behind the two who had dared to challenge them. They were armed the same as the first Bacca. But it mattered not. They would all die. ''EEEEEYEAHARRRAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! A scream came out of the air around him. He stopped, covering his ears in pain. He fell to the ground, and barely heard his comrades do the same. He did not know how long he lay there. When he finally got up, he saw that the Bajaner and the Baccas had also been effected by the scream. He turned to his friends, and began helping them get up. He turned back to the other group. They were getting up in confusion, looking around, trying to find the source of the scream that had cause them such pain. Then he heard it. Laughter. Evil, mocking laughter. He look out across the landscape, and saw a shape coming towards the fortress. A voice spoke up, dark and full of malice. "No one has the right to rule this realm. No mortal has the power to know of what is before them. Only my master knows. Only my master has the right to rule." The shape descended onto the ground between the two groups. It slowly changed it's form to that of some winged creature. Two large, red horns shot of of it's head. Massive wings spread out of it's back. It glanced at both of the groups. The eyes were full of hate and death. It outstretched it's hand. A strange, dark cloud formed before him. Something moved in it. No. Something was moving on the other side of it. Something was coming. A creature stepped through the cloud. It was clad in obsidian, and it's face was completely smooth, devoid of all features. It bore more resemblance to stone then it did a person. More figures followed it, holding weapons that no minecrafter should be able to make. The Winged Beast turned it's eyes towards him, and grunted. It was then that all hell broke loose. The creatures charged at both Dragonmaster's expedition and the Baccas, moving unnaturally swift. The Baccas roared, and charged the new foe. But the effects of the scream were still lingering, and their movements were slowed. Dragonmaster watched in macabre wonder as the first of the creature raised it's sword, and brought it upon his head. Chapter 3: Cultists. Enderthegold234 held the knife in his hands, shaking in anticipation. His hood was drenched in sweat, his cloak hung over his shoulders like a warm arm. He could hear his cult chanting the praise of the Void One, calling upon he who was older then life to guide them, to lift up higher then gods. The young minecrafter that lay in front of him was tied to an alter. She was barely conscious, but even she could tell her life was needed for the glory of the Void. She refused to believe it. Ender licked his lips. He and his cult had lived in secret for years, awaiting the return of the Void One. He was but one of many who had lead the cult of the Void, and he would not be the last. He smiled, insanity pouring into him as he prepared to carry out his grim deed. He laughed in twisted mockery, and plunged the knife down into the woman's stomach. She screamed ever-so briefly, but soon became silent. Blood, hot and sticky, flowed freely from her body, emptying into the ground. It soon began to spread out, forming a pattern. It moved with a life of it's own. Ender suddenly felt his very soul leave his body. He felt himself move across space and time, witnessing events that would have driven men insane. But he already was. Then, he felt his journey end. He felt a sense of dread as he gazed at the being before him. It was a heaving mass of obsidian blocks, pulsing and flowing with a life of their own. Their movements were random and chaotic, yet graceful and in a way, beautiful. Ender felt himself tremble. He was the presence of the Void One. Cease this trembling, my slave. Rejoice, and prepare for the coming of glorious war! '' Ender did as he was told. The Void One was truly a sight to behold. His power and glory were beyond what mere mortals were capable of. Ender felt words leave his mouth. "Oh, my master. My great master of dread, what do you need of me?" The pulsing mass of the Void One began to move. Ender felt it touch his face. He shuddered. ''You lead my cult. Your ancestors have lead my worships for years. Thus, I appoint you general of the Void Guards. '' Ender felt shock overcome his body. He bowed in respect to his master. "I will lead them to victory, my lord! I will send your enemies scurrying before you, and they will know fear!!" His words were full of pride and insanity as he spoke them. Power was now his to command. He felt it flow through him. ''No, no, no. My dear Ender, you misunderstand why I give this to you. It is not victory I need. Ender surprise flooded off him in waves. The Void One spoke again. I mean to bring my vengeance upon them. They will know death..... The Void One's movements suddenly became erratic and strange, the pulsing becoming random and unpredictable. His voice grew into a mass of screams. My time is coming soon... My power will become absolute, and my vengeance complete. But first, there is something I need of you, my general. Ender felt his body become tense. He was ready for whatever his master needed of him. The Void One chuckled. He knew the Ender felt himself ready. I need.... The Void One leaned in close. Ender could feel the power pouring over him. The Void One spoke again, completing his sentence. a host body, my general. '' Ender suddenly felt himself showered in the power of the Void One. He felt fear for a moment, then nothing. He was but a tool of his master. And tools were made to used. Ender screamed in pain. He awoke suddenly. He gazed around at his followers. They gazed at him in awe. They sensed a difference in him. He felt it to. A presence inside his body. He spoke, but the words were not his own. They came from someone else. ''My servants. Rejoice! Your master, your eternal lord, stands before you. I have chosen my host. And soon, your loyalty will be rewarded.... Ender felt like crying. Such an honour had been given to him. The cult suddenly fell to their knees, exclaiming in praise of their lord, their god. And now, he dwelt inside him. Such an honour... Palace of Enchantment, Wizard Republic Seto did not like the signs he was seeing. They felt unnatural, twisted. In the best sense of the word, evil. He glanced at the scrolls before him. They were spread out before on a large table, finely made. He was in the Library of Knowledge, searching for anything that could tell him of the presence he felt. The scrolls spoke of something from the days of ancient. He wasn't sure what it was. There was not enough information in the scrolls. But from what he could find, whatever it was, it had brought the Overworld to it's knees. He cursed. He sensed that something had returned, something powerful, something.....evil. And yet, all he had were mere fragments of what it was. He needed more. He needed more if he was to fight whatever was coming. He slammed his fist down upon the table. Essence flowed out from the blast. He could not control his rage. He was Seto the Sorcerer, the most powerful wizard in existence, and High Wizard of the Wizard Republic. And now he was powerless to discover the mere identity of whatever it was that threatened Minecraftia. Powerless..... He froze. He turned around slowly. He scanned the bookshelves of the Library. His gaze settled upon a single scroll, nestled away upon a bookshelf. He could sense that there was something... special about it. He quickly walked over to it, and grabbed it off the shelf. Hands shaking, he unraveled it. Grimboards Spiderkiller parred Ghest sword. His skills were improving after the incident with Herolord. Ghest had taken him under his wing. The boy had spirit, the likes of which were rarely seen. Ghest brought his sword around for another attack. Spiderkiller parred it again, then swung the sword toward his throat. It stopped, inches from his neck. Ghest smiled. His student was learning quickly. Suddenly, Ghest smashed his sword hilt into Spider's arm. The boy was wearing diamond armour, so it shouldn't do much harm. Nevertheless, Spider staggered back. He stared at Ghest. "What the hell, sir?" He cried. "I had you beaten!" Ghest laughed. "No boy." he said. "Your enemy will rarely play fair. And sometimes, just when you think vistory is within your grasp, it can slip away." He had begun to grow attached to young Spider. Ghest almost thought of him as a son. And what more could you teahc a son then these importants parts of life. The alarm bell sounded off in the court yard. Ghest glanced to it, the back to Spider. "C'mon, lad." he said. "Seems shit has hit the fan." They arrived to the courtyard. Several other soliders were assembled in a rank and file order. Ghest lead Spiderkiller to their squad, and they fell into the rank and file order that the rest of the troops were in. A man clad in gold armour was standing in front of them. He was clearly a man who held a high rank in the Sky Army. His eyes were grey, and had the light of someone who had seen too much. He cleared his throat, and begin to speak. "ATTENTION!" he cried. The various Sky Armymen assembled before him instantly brought their legs together. They drew their swords, and held them at their sides. The man in gold armour walked down, and stood in front of them. He scanned them with a crictal eye. He began to speak again. "Greetings, gentlemen. I am General Markus67, commander of all the Sky Army's resources in Grimboards. I have recvived troubling reports from the capital. It would seem that several Nether expedtions have gone missing in the past few weeks. We aren't sure what has happened, but we believe that the Bajans are somehow involved. I am making a through inspection of our garrsions in this regions. If worse comes to worse, then we must be ready." He looked over the troops quickly. "AND ARE YOU READY?!?" he shouted, his voice so loud it seemed as if it requried lungs made of iron to do so. "YES, SIR!" the troops replied. Spider voice was as high as everyone else. Ghest struggled to prevent a smile. His student was definatly not ready. But he would be. He would be. The General nodded, then spoke a single word. "Dismissed." The troops assembled before him left the grounds, many returning to their barracks. They settled down for the night, the military displince installed in them taking over. Ghest sighed. It was his turn for guard duty. His student turned to him. "Guard duty, sir?" he asked. Ghest nodded. "Want me to help?" Spider asked. Ghest thought for a second, then nodded. "Sure. It will help with you training." '------------------------' Spiderkiller walked along the ramperts. His hand rested on his sheathed sword. He gazed out at the woods.There was a dark, forbidding feeling about them. It was making him uncomfortable. He was beginning to....sense something out in the woods. Something...... He blinked. Get a hold of yourself, ''he mentally told himself. He shook his head. He couldn't allow for any distractions to get in the way of his duty. He kept walking. He was blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked just beyond the walls. Chapter 4: Blood dawn Ender was watching the ramparts carefully. Or rather, his eyes were. But they weren't his to control. His master was the only being with that right. A single Sky Armyman was walking along this side of the ramparts. He was clad in fine diamond armour, but was very young. He probably wouldn't pose much of a threat. ''Prehaps, my tool, but one can never be certain..... Ender stiffened, and his arm raised itself. Only, it was not his to command anymore. His master, the Void One, commanded him. He watched in wonder as a figure appeared before him. Then he noticed that the Sky Armyman has stopped. His gaze suddenly swung down towards him. He felt the boy look deep into his eyes, and the Void One looked back. The figure that had been summoned charged suddenly at the boy, a pair of demonic wings sending it flying up at him. The boy drew his sword. Ender smiled, a smile he was in control of. Battle was joined...... '-----------------------' Spiderkiller has only just brought his sword to block the monster's attack. The creature's claws came down at him again and again,trying to find a weak point in his defence, but each time Spider countered the blow. The creature swung it's tail at him, tripping him up. Spider fell onto the hard stone of the rampart. He finally got a good look at his opponent. It was large, demon like creature. Four horns were mounted upon it's head, and large claws protracted from it's fingertips. The enemy grinned at him. Spider laughed. "Is that it, swine?", he spat out. The grin disappeared, and the demon brought it's foot down at him. He rolled to his left, out of the path of the foot, but off the wall. He felt himself hit the ground, hard. He searched quickly for his sword. He heard a roar, and looked up to see the demon jump down at him. He dodged out of the way, then stood up. The demon turned to face. He brought his fist up and into the it's face, connecting with a mighty blow. The demon staggered back. It raised it's hand to the spot where Spider had struck the blow. It looked at him, drawing away it's hand. There was blood on it. "Now it's a fight..." Spider murmered. Ghest ran as fast humanly possible. He had heard the sounds of battle over at Spider's location. Other soldiers were running towards the battle. Ghest needed to make it in time. As he neared Spider's post, he saw two figures just below the wall. One of them was Spider. He was clad in iron armour, and seemed exhausted. He must be putting up one hell of a fight. He didn't have a sword. It was his opponent, however, that caught Ghest's eye. It was a large, demonic creature. Blood trickled down from it's face. The eyes were bloodshot with rage. It was the most horrific monster Ghest had ever seen. As Ghest drew his sword, however, he heard a new sound. A hammering sound, like that of iron striking..... Ghest swung towards the wall, just in time to see part of the wall come crashing down, a clenched fist in it's place. The being who had destroyed the wall was wearing a dark hood, and looked like a human. But something was... unatural about him. Ghest could not help but feel terror at what he saw. The eyes..... they reeked of something. Category:Fanfictions